


Now Entering...Tristram

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Kinky Hookups [3]
Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, breast spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Something goes wrong and Mercy ends up in the blasted world of Diablo III. She finds someone special amidst the gothic horror.





	1. Chapter 1

"Copy, Symmetra! I'm using your portal now, ETA 5 seconds!" Mercy exclaimed as she flew through the blinding flash. She'd done it enough that the disorientation was minimal when she suddenly appeared in a completely different place. However, thighs were not the frantic melee she had been told to expect. In fact, the entire setting seemed wrong. "Symmetra, do you read? Symmetra? I think something's gone wrong. I'm not in Mumbai...I'm in a rocky wasteland. But it's not Route 66 either. It's somehow--I don't know--different! Symmetra?"

Mercy tried adjusting the communicator in her headgear. She was about to try again when her hand fell away from her head, her face aghast. In front of her was a woman lying on the ground. Strangely garbed, she was clearly wounded. After only the briefest hesitation, Mercy activated her staff and moved closer.

"Fear not, help is on the way," Mercy declared. The yellow beams of her healing ray arced between her staff and her target. As the woman's wounds slowly closed, Mercy let her eyes take in the whole scene. She thought out loud, "Whatever caused this had treacherous claws. Sharp and obviously very tough since I don't see anything stuck in your flesh. There's a putrid smell in the air so I'm guessing there was a fair amount of poison as well. And--wait. Why are you wearing my wings?"

Sure enough, the strange hooded woman had a ruined copy of Mercy's mechanized wings strapped to her back. Had someone copied Mercy's gear? She didn't see a copy of her staff, but the woman had also been near to bleeding out so that was hardly surprising. Still, the wings were troublesome. Especially since the rest of this woman's gear seemed straight out of a gothic fantasy movie. This stranger seemed like she could be hunting vampires. Or...something worse. 

The woman awoke with a start. Mercy took a step backwards so as not to seem threatening, but that didn't stop the other woman from drawing a small hand crossbow and aiming it at Mercy. How had she loaded the weapon so fast? Mercy wasn't sure her armor could deflect even such a relatively primitive weapon at such close range. Mercy didn't let go of her staff, but she half opened her fingers and slowly raised both hands. 

"Who are you?" demanded the now-armed woman. 

"My name is Mercy. I just saved your life."

"Why?" asked the other woman. 

"It's what I do," said Mercy. "It's in my name."

"Bah," spat the other woman. She lowered her weapon, but only slightly. "I can tell by your accent that you're not from around here. Plus, no one around here believes in mercy."

"But you do know the word," countered Mercy. "May I ask your name?"

"Valla," said the crossbow-wielder. "I thank you, Mercy. I would have died."

"What--" Mercy started. "What did that to you?"

"Demons," muttered Valla. 

"There's no such thing," said Mercy. And she believed it. She was, after all, a woman of science. There were certainly killer robots. There were certainly powers she couldn't explain. But surely there was nothing so purely unexplainable. 

"Tell that to them," said Valla as she aimed her crossbow over Mercy's shoulder and fired perfectly through the gap between her wings. Mercy spun around to see a disgusting horse of monsters closing in on her! Where had they come from? How had they approached so quietly? No time to wonder! Mercy drew her machine pistol and fired wildly into the horde as she walked backwards to stand beside Valla. The demon hunter now had a different hand crossbow in each hand and was firing blazingly fast. Mercy didn't have time to ponder the mechanics of that, either. 

Suddenly, Valla vaulted into the air. She summersaulted and continued firing in midair. When her feet touched the ground she had exchanged her ranged weapons for melee ones. Daggers, they looked like to Mercy. The move protected Mercy but it left Valla exposed and vulnerable. Luckily, Mercy had a solution for that. Switching back to her staff, Mercy alternated between her healing and buffing streams based on what she felt Valla would need most at any given moment. 

Eventually, the wave of monsters subsided. Mercy panted hard. Valla hardly seemed winded. She smartly stowed her gear and turned to Mercy. Valla said, "This way."

Valla turned and ran. It took Mercy a moment to realize what was happening. Then, she glided after the other woman. Soon, they arrived at a circle of glowing blue runes. Without stopping to explain, Valla stepped on them and disappeared. This time, Mercy didn't hesitate. Teleportation was something she understood. Something she could explain.

Mercy stepped into the circle and a moment later the world around her disappeared in a flash of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is in this chapter

Mercy found herself in a small medieval town. Based on Valla's garb, that wasn't all together surprising. Still, it gave Mercy pause. Just what the hell had happened to Symmetra's teleporter that caused her to meet Valla in the first place?

Valla motioned for Mercy to follow. The hooded woman said nothing as they made their way into an Inn, past the crowd, and into a private room furnished with a bed, a table, and a chest. 

"If you are injured any further--" Mercy began, but stopped short when Valla held up a hand. Clearly there was something the other woman wanted to say. Valla pulled back her hood revealing dark hair with a single white streak through it. Her skin was rough from years of hard living. Mercy say pain in Valla's eyes, but not the kind of pain that Mercy's staff could heal. 

"You save my life. If it wasn't for you, those demons would have finished me," said Valla as she stepped nervously closer to Mercy. "Th-thank you."

Suddenly, Valla closed the distance. She took Mercy's face in her hands and planted a kiss on the healer's lips. That moment of confidence only lasted a moment before the nervousness returned. Valla quickly broke off her embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was raised by Hunters. I'm no good at...domestic things."

"You're a fine kisser," Mercy said with a smile. "Maybe you just need more practice?"

Mercy raised her eyebrows and cocked her chin towards Valla's bed. Valla nodded enthusiastically and let Mercy guide her over. The winged woman gave Valla a deep wet opened-mouth kiss as she gently pushed Valla down onto the bed. She kept the kiss going as she climbed on top of her, straddling the Hunter's waist. 

When the kiss finally ended, Mercy said, "Oh yes. Let's practice a lot tonight! Hmmm. I don't mean to be rude, but I do prefer the dark."

From nowhere, Valla produced a hand crossbow and fired a bolt which extinguished the single candle lighting the room. Mercy was impressed. 

"I wonder what else you've got hidden in your clothes!"

Mercy slid both hands under Valla's top and palmed her breasts. She leaned in for another kiss as she kneaded those voluptuous mounds. Her fingers found Valla's nipples. She pitched lightly.

"Harder," Valla gasped. Mercy happily pinched harder, twisting as well. Valla moaned loudly. Then, Mercy broke off contact and stood up for the bed. She started pressing the various buttons that would release the clasps that kept her armor in place. Valla let out a small whimper and said, "Why'd you stop?"

"We're both wearing entirely too many clothes," replied Mercy. Valla moved to mimic Mercy in disrobing. Soon, both women were naked. By then, their eyes had adjusted and they could get a vague idea of how the other looked. Mercy fell back on top of Valla and the two women were soon seeing each other much more intimately with their hands. 

It didn't take long for Mercy's fingers to find Valla's glistening slit. She traced the lips with her fingertips before slowly and delicately sliding her index finger in just up to the first joint. When Valla coo'd, Mercy slid in a bit further. She gently stroked the other woman. With her other hand, Mercy guided one of Valla's down by the wrist to the medic's own pussy. Valla duplicated Mercy's motions. The two women fingered each other while they made out for several minutes. This time it was Valla who broke off the kiss. 

"Please," she gasped. "Do my breasts again."

Mercy reached up with her dry hand to twist one of Valla's nipples. The Hunter moaned low.

"Please," Valla said, more hesitantly this time. "Slap them around a bit."

Mercy stopped moving all together.

"Oh, no, did I say the wrong thing?" said Valla, a growing concern in her voice.

"Not at all," said Mercy in that same calm voice with just a hint of lust. "But let me make sure I understand. You want me to spank your tits?"

"Yes, please," said Valla.

Mercy obliged. Her right hand came down first on Valla's left breast, then on her right. Sharp slaps sounded both times. Mercy said, "Have you been a naughty woman?"

"Yes," breathed Valla. Mercy's palm came down again. And again. She settled into a regular stroke and counter stroke pattern. Valla's breasts bounced back and forth in time with the blows, but Mercy made sure to keep them within their normal range of movement. She enjoyed this sort of play and she knew what was safe and sane. At the same time, Mercy's left hand was now three fingers deep into Valla's pussy. The doctor explored, not limiting herself to just stroking the other woman's clitoris. Valla's moans became more rhythmic and high pitched. Mercy knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Does my naughty woman want to cum?" Mercy teased. Valla made an assenting noise. Mercy laughed. Then, she said, "Ask nicely and I might let you."

"Please," said Valla between gasps and moans.

"Ah ah, you can do better than that," said Mercy. She slowed her attention to Valla's pussy while keeping the breast spanking at a steady pace.

"Please," gasped Valla. "I'm so close."

"Say my name," commanded Mercy.

"Please, Mercy!" exclaimed Valla. "Mercy!"

Suddenly, Mercy withdrew both hands and shuffled back on her knees. Valla let out a defeated whimper. 

"Flip over. Ass in the air," said Mercy. Her voice became stern and authoritative. For reasons Valla couldn't put into words if she had to, she obeyed. In just a few seconds she was on her knees with her ass thrust out, her face and stinging breasts pressed down against her pillows. As the first spank landed, Mercy said, "Good girl."

Being called 'girl' instead of 'woman' did something to Valla's psyche. She felt more secure, like she knew Mercy would treat her right and take care of her. She found herself able to relax into the rhythm of Mercy's blows. She suddenly trusted the other woman.

Mercy spanked Valla's ass for a full minute before returning any attention to the Hunter's pussy. When Valla's ass was radiating heat, Mercy pressed her forehead against it and licked her headrest's pussy. Valla positively quivered with delight as Mercy's expert tongue entered her slit. It didn't take long at all for Valla to orgasm. 

"Oh, Mercy!" Valla cried. "Oh yes! Oh High Heavens yes!"

Mercy slowly worked Valla down off the orgasmic high, continuing to lick until the other woman couldn't take any more. When Valla collapsed into a prone position, Mercy shifted her own. She guided Valla onto her back and then climbed back on top of her. This time, Mercy pinned Valla's arms with her shins and angled her own crotch to hover right over Valla's face. 

"My turn," Mercy said as she plunged herself down on Valla's mouth. "Thank me properly, now. Mmmmm. There's a good girl. Eat me! Mmmmmm. Oh yes!"

It didn't take Mercy long, either.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have no idea where she went!" exclaimed Symmetra. She could barely contain her outrage. She didn't see anyone else in the squad trying to do anything to get Mercy back. Of course, Mercy hadn't gone missing in THEIR teleporters....

This wouldn't do. This had created disorder. Symmetra truly believed disorder to be the greatest enemy of mankind. But surely she could make this right. If Mercy had disappeared through Symmetra's teleporter construct, there must be a trace. There simply must be!

"I'm calling Winston," said Soldier 76. "We need to find her fast. She could be hurt."

"I can do this!" declared Symmetra as she wove light into the familiar teleporter construct. "At least let me try one more time!"

Soldier 76 nodded his assent. Symmetra activated the teleporter and glanced through the portal. Then, she suddenly swept her body in front of it so that she blocked Soldier 76's view of the image. Still, the sounds of wet sex and loud moaning were plain to hear.

Symmetra gasped, "She needs a minute!" 

 

END


End file.
